


Cana!

by YuGiOhRox



Series: Tumblr Prompts [10]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Cana alone should be a warning tag, F/F, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 11:33:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6468622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuGiOhRox/pseuds/YuGiOhRox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>tumblr prompt: "Luviana - Is there a reason you're naked in my bed?"</p>
    </blockquote>





	Cana!

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr prompt: "Luviana - Is there a reason you're naked in my bed?"

Lucy woke up just like always, ready to go back to sleep in an instant and with someone else in her bed. She didn’t see any pink or blue, so at least she could tell it wasn’t Natsu that time. And with the sudden smell of alcohol and abrupt groping of her breasts, she didn’t even need to be completely awake to tell who it was.

“Cana, is there a reason you’re in my bed?” The brunette slid out from under the covers, revealing the full view of her body.

“Cana, is there a reason you’re _naked_  in my bed?” Her girlfriend tipped her head to the side, a shamless grin on her face as she shrugged her shoulders.

“So I’m guessing you don’t remember what you did last night, huh?”

“Nope!”

“Well that’s just terrific.” Lucy would have pinched her nose if her arms hadn’t suddenly been pinned down. Cana was looking at her with a familiar twinkle in her eyes, pulling back the covers to expose Lucy completely to the the chill of morning air.

“Cana no.”

“Cana yes.”

“Cana _no_.” That hadn’t been Lucy, instead it was another familiar voice instead, coming from the kitchen.

Cana rolled off of Lucy, who sat up almost immediately and clutched her head when everything seemed to start spinning, and slid off the bed, walking to the kitchen. “Aww Juvia, you’re no fun!”

“Juvia can be fun, Juvia just does not want Lucy to feel uncomfortable in her own home.”

“Well, you could’ve just _not_  snuck into my house?”

“Juvia did not sneak in, Juvia used the key she got from Mira.”

 _Mirajane_. Of course.

“Well, I guess that’s better than Cana at least.”

“Hey!”

“Juvia agrees.”

“Aww, you’re both so mean to me!” Cana was pouting, crossing her arms over her chest and slipping on some of Lucy’s underwear to cover herself.

“Well, maybe if you didn’t sneak into our homes, grope us at random times and wear our _underwear_  without permission we’d be nicer?” Lucy crossed her arms,

“You know you love me!”

“And neither Lucy or Juvia would change you for the world.” Juvia sat down on the side of Lucy’s bed, wrapping an arm around Lucy’s shoulders and pulling Cana down onto her lap with the other, keeping her arm around Cana’s waist.

“ _Well_ , I might change you for the _world_.” Cana flicked her ear, a large grin on her face because she knew Lucy was only joking.

“Love you too Lucy!”

“And Juvia loves both of you very much, which is why Juvia has to tell you _now_  that you’re both behind on rent.”

“Oh man!”

“Well, looks like you and I are in the same boat Lucy!”

Lucy groaned, sliding back under the covers, ignoring Cana’s cackling and Juvia’s hand on her shoulder, trying to coax her out of bed.

Yep, she’d much rather have gone back to sleep.


End file.
